Dois em Um
by misskrum
Summary: Tu sempre foste mais racional que eu. RLRL - Universo de Vancouver - Ouro no 1o Challenge RR do 6V


**Autor**: misskrum  
**Título**: Dois em Um  
**Sinopse**: Tu sempre foste mais racional que eu.  
**Ship**: Rodolphus Lestrange / Rabastan Lestrange  
**Gênero**: Drama / Familia  
**Spoilers**: 5  
**Classificação**: T  
**Observação**: Universo de Vancouver, UA

* * *

**Dois em Um**  
_por misskrum_

* * *

Esta fic é UA e passada nos nossos dias, okay? Ela é também um precedente de Vancouver e NÃO é linear nem em pensamentos, nem em tempo, etc. Ela é mesmo para ser assim. As letras que vão aparecendo são sempre combinações das letras que formam a palavra um.

**Uno**

Eu costumava rir-me quando dizias que querias estudar física. Não sabia qual era a graça das fórmulas, dos raciocínios, das _redescobertas_. Sinceramente? Não interessa a ninguém! É tão absurdo e inútil. Eu nunca percebi porque é que continuavas com essa ideia na cabeça. Depois, eu simplesmente deixei de rir, quando percebi que ao contrário de todas as tuas outras manias aquela se mantinha. E tu continuavas a encher o quarto que partilhávamos com livros pesados, enormes, enfadonhos. Leis de Newton. Teoria da Relatividade. Leis da Termodinâmica. Qual era o sentido de tudo isso? Que fixação era essa?  
Sempre foste um aluno exemplar. Tu eras o modelo que eu deveria seguir pelo que me recordavam sempre os nossos pais. Mas eu nunca seria a perfeição que eras. Tu eras tão lindo Rabastan... Tu nunca imaginaste o quanto.

**One**

Nunca falamos muito. Talvez falássemos mais na altura em que não conhecias a física nem tinhas nada para fazer. Curiosamente, sempre adoraste números, sempre foste uma criança precoce. Lembro-me de ouvir a nossa mãe a descrever o momento em que disseste a tua primeira palavra, que não o era, pois era um número. Um. O total, o número mais completo de todos. A minha meta, a minha paixão, o meu destino.  
E enquanto tu usavas fórmulas para provares o que os outros já sabiam, eu tentava unir dois em um. Isso sim seria uma descoberta. Seria digno de ti.

**Um**

Eras tão arrogante dentro de toda a tua intelectualidade. Eras tão fraco Rabastan...! Sempre o foste. Havia alturas em que te odiava por seres assim tão impenetrável. A minha sorte é que todas as noites a bolha fazia _pop_... Ou pelo menos eu acreditava que sim.  
Deitavas-te e eu fazia o mesmo, na cama colocada simetricamente à tua, e tapava-me completamente, mesmo em alturas de verão, para que não suspeitasses o que ia fazer. Chegava a adormecer, e acordava sempre, mecanicamente, por volta da uma da manhã. Levantava-me e aproximava-me de ti. Ficava sempre sem ar de surpresa por te ver assim. Desprotegido. Sem nenhum livro na frente dos teus olhos, sem a ponta do lápis na boca, nem a máquina de calcular na mão.  
_Ó Rabastan, se tu sonhasses..._

**U-O-U**

Nunca soube porque é que procurava nas outras pessoas aquilo que eras, aquilo que não eras, apenas algo que me remetesse a ti. Eu queria, Rabastan, eu queria! Tudo o que desejei foi que não desaparecesses da minha mente, porque era isso que dava sentido à minha vida. Eu tinha nascido para te encontrar, e para depois te perder. O problema é que eu **não** estava disposto a isso. Eu **não** podia te perder. Mas eu também **não** te podia ter. Era por isso que continuava à procura. E continuava à procura de algo que substituísse o perfeito, algo que transformasse dois em um...  
Foi então que descobri o sexo. Foi acidental, apenas uma experiência levada um pouco além da razão. E quando o corpo dela tremia e eu gozava, eu cheguei perto da perfeição e descobri que a única forma de te atingir era quando eu estava num canto qualquer – com uma rapariga qualquer – e tu estavas em casa, concentrado a tentar resolver um problema sem noção. Qual era o ponto de tentar te ultrapassar Rabastan? Era mostrar que eu era aquilo que não eras, que eu era o inconsequente, o idiota. Sei que se alguma vez soubesses isto te ririas, ou pelo menos curvarias as pontas nos lábios no que chamarias de sorriso, e me chamarias insano. Tu sempre foste mais racional que eu.

**N-O-U**

Escrever parecia tão fraco que eu não te podia dar o gosto de me ver em baixo. Mas era tão indispensável dizer o que sentia que o fiz… Mas não assinei com o meu nome, isso seria te dar razão quando me chamavas previsível, e eu não o queria ser. Comecei por ser o _Sky_, o céu que eu queria possuir, até chegar a _Bright Sky_, o pecado escondido num céu brilhante, algures até o poder encontrar e chamar só meu.  
_Bright Sky_ era muito mais racional que eu. Ele era tão objectivo que por vezes chegava a duvidar que fosse eu a escrever tais palavras. Eram palavras tão fortes, tão lógicas, tão arrebatadoras, que cheguei a pensar serem tuas. E no entanto, ao mesmo tempo, tão idiotas e sonhadoras que só podiam ser minhas.

**O-N-U**

O que eras tu Rabastan?  
O que eras tu que me fazias esquecer tudo?  
O que eras tu que me fazia ser outra pessoa qualquer e querer viver quando tu dormias... Só para seres meu?  
E porque raio eu não conseguia fazer com que o **um** deixasse de dominar a minha vida?

**N-E-O**

_Volta para mim, e diz que não me queres.  
Diz, por favor, que me odeias e que não faço parte de ti, tal como nunca fui.  
Diz que não, nega, faz o que quiseres, mas não me mantenhas preso a ti.  
Se disseres que sim, a tua luz vai-me ofuscar permanentemente, e eu não vou poder sair. Eu não vou poder fugir ou negar a tua vontade.  
Nós sabemos que é falso e acreditamos na falsidade desse brilho.  
São tudo fachadas, números, artifícios.  
Não me deixes, não vás, não fiques.  
Eu não quero.  
Eu nunca quis.  
E não posso querer mais que isso.  
Mais do que um dois que nunca será um._

**E-O-N**

Nunca pensei que encontrasses o caderno. Vi logo que algo estava mal quando não te encontravas na sala. Além disso os livros estavam todos ordenados quando entrei no quarto. Olhei para o canto e estavas sentado com o **meu** caderninho nas mãos. Olhaste para cima quando eu abria a boca em horror e apenas disseste que... Era matematicamente possível dois ser um. Era apenas divisão básica.  
Fechaste o caderno, levantaste-te e saíste do quarto. _Eu não queria dividir, eu queria somar!_ Eu queria que tu e eu fossemos um e tu nunca me entendeste. Depois daquela tarde nunca mais fui o mesmo.

**M-U**

_Bright Sky_ nunca mais apareceu na minha vida e durante anos fingimos que nada tinha acontecido. No entanto, eu continuava a passar as noites em branco só para te poder olhar.  
Queimei o caderno. E quando o fazia comecei a pensar em coisas. Coisas que eu não tinha reparado antes. Eras tão meu irmão como eu era irmão de uma pessoa aleatória qualquer. Precisaste de um livro, uma mísera parte de mim, para me descobrires e nem isso te fez mudar um pouco. Preferiste continuar mergulhado em livros que te diziam aquilo que alguém tinha tomado como lei em vez de alguma aventura. Preferias o chão seguro da Terra às nuvens, ao céu, à liberdade.  
Tu escolheste ficar preso no teu mundo, um mundo de sonhos. Sem mim. Sem mais ninguém.  
E nesse momento a perfeição passou a ser asfixiante, e eu descobri que não era a perfeição que eu procurava em ti... Mas sim as imperfeições. Aquilo que te podia submeter a mim. E eu não queria que deixasses de ser diferente do que eras, por mais que me tentasse convencer do contrário.  
Eu não queria somar um dois em um. Eu queria apenas um, a essência de toda a minha vida. O meu passado nada era e o meu presente era fugaz demais. Eu era **UM**, e teria um futuro à minha espera.  
Tu tinhas sonhos e castelos de ar, fragmentos de pensamentos e raciocínios. Tudo o que poderias querer.

**One – Two**

Ela era preta, vermelha, verde, azul. Não era branca, não era pura como achava que eras.  
Ela era minha. Eu era um e ela era um também. Juntos éramos dois... E eu não queria que fosse de outra maneira.

* * *

**N/A**: esta fic vai para a pessoa que me fez gostar de RR, a buh, mesmo que eu nunca lhe tenha mostrado o que escrevi x.x Não mereces ler coisas tão más como esta x.x Para a brenda (again) por querer que eu escrevesse uma coisa deles. E para a Thai, porque se o challenge não fosse dela eu nunca teria escrito.  
Além de tudo isso… sis, é tua S2


End file.
